Damaged
by gab01
Summary: A Crossover AU fic involoving Dean from Supernatural & Haley James from One Tree Hill, also includes Sam. When Dean returns from Hell its anything but easy for him. Will Haley understand that, will Sam?
1. Chapter 1

Her heat ached, it felt heavy like rocks were dangling off of it. Her mouth became unbearably dry while her breaths came out in uneven patterns. It hit her all at once causing her knees gave out from under her. She quickly grasped onto the kitchen counter gasping for breaths. Her thoughts whispered within her head _He's back _over & over. She didn't know how or why, she just felt it. The knowledge vibrated in her body, her heart; she just knew. Grabbing the car keys she ran outside intent on finding Sam, knowing that Dean would find Sammy first.

The phone call to Sam didn't take long, she found out what motel he was staying at and was already on her way over. Tears clouded her eyes, her last memory with Dean replaying over in her mind like a movie on repeat.

_He smiled at her. They were standing in some strangers living room as he was anticipating the hell hound attack, preparing to die, and he was smiling at her. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, and god help her she smiled back._

_His eyes grew watery as he proceeded to talk to Sammy, "Take Care of my wheels," he smiled, "Keep fighting." His focus turned serious as he continued, "Sammy remember what dad taught you, remember what I taught you, kay?" _

_Sam nodded tears now falling on their own accord but he managed to look up as Dean continued. Dean's focus entirely now on Haley yet he still spoke to Sammy, "I want to you to take care of my girl here Sammy."_

_Haley stepped forward wiping a tear away, "Dean." _

_She stood by his side clenching his arm. He continued to stare in her warm brown eyes, his intense gaze mixed with fear yet a sense of bravery as well. And then there was the fiery passion swimming in his eyes, a look that was only meant for her. _

_He touched her face as he continued , "Sam you tell her it's okay to move on with her li -" _

_She quickly interrupted him, tears falling as she knew what he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it, not a damn word. A sob broke through as she replied, "Dean stop it."_

_He shook his head continuing, "You tell her that if she meets someone else," he paused as a tear escaped his eye, "That it's okay." He spoke again but this time he was really speaking to her, "It's okay."_

_She shook her head taking his face in her hands, "No." She leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes while letting their tears respectively fall down._

_She sobbed once more as he whispered over again, "it's okay." It was like he was trying to convince himself more than her that it was okay. She whispered one last time, "No," before letting her hands slowly run down his face, enveloping his mouth in hers. She kissed him with every ounce she had, the taste of salty tears mingling on both their lips. He held her tightly to him as he kissed her back with such ferocity it caused Haley to gasp with pleasure before she quickly found his lips again. _

_Sammy had to look away it. It felt too raw, too sad, all too surreal. It made his heart ache knowing that it was killing Dean to see Haley so distraught. Haley tears were the only thing that could break Dean alone. He fought & destroyed many demons, seen a lot of horrible things, witnessed sad deaths yet it was Haley's tears that broke him. She was, as cliché s as it sounded, the love of Dean's life. And he slowly smiled; happy that Dean had found her, gotten the chance to experience something like that._

_Dean reluctantly pulled away. If it was up to him he would spend an eternity kissing the beautiful girl who stood before him, Miss Haley James. He wiped away her tears, giving her a sad smile before finally tearing his gaze away to stare at the clock. Both Sammy & Haley followed suit watching as the clock struck midnight, and then watching as Ruby strolled into the room after getting the family of the house out of there._

_It was then that Dean heard it. The angry growl of the hellhounds standing in the entry way of the living room. He turned his head to stare at them, and Ruby's eyes grew wider for she too could see them. Haley & Sam looked to the spot where Dean stared at and even though they couldn't see the hellhounds they knew they were there. The silence only lasted a split second before all four of them bolted from the living room to the den. The mayhem just beginning…._

Haley shook her head wanting to avoid the flashback of Dean's death altogether. She couldn't and wouldn't think about it, it hurt too much. It was the most horrendous thing she had ever had to witness and it still gave her nightmares till this day.

She pulled into the motel lot parking her car, and proceeded to jump out sprinting towards Sammy's hotel room. She pounded on the door repeatedly as if she was anticipating to get attacked any second now, "Sam! Sam!"

The door quickly swung open, revealing a disheveled Sam who most likely was sleeping before she came, "Haley what is it? What's wrong?"

She quickly barged in, her petite body pushing Sammy to the side, "Is he here?" She frantically looked around the room, "Sammy is he here?"

Sammy stared at Haley backside, confusion etched on his face, "Is who here Haley?"

She spun around meeting Sam's eyes, "Dean."

Sam's stare immediately softened at the mention of his brothers name, remorse now filling his eyes, "Haley, Dean's not here, you know that."

Haley shook her head tears starting to form in her eyes, "No, Sam listen I felt it," she touched her chest emphasizing her point, "I _felt_ it Sammy, he's back."

Sam shook his head in confusion, "Hales that's impossible, I've tried everything to bring him back and nothing's worked."

Haley sighed wiping her tears, "Sammy I'm _telling_ you, I don't know how or why but I know he's back."

He let out a deep breath, fearing Haley really was loosing it this time. He stepped forward to envelop her in a comforting embrace but she stepped back.

She laughed wiping the tears away, "I'm not loosing it Sammy, I'm telling you the truth." When Sam continued to stare at her with concern she continued, "Don't look at me like that Sam. Look call Bobby." She raced over to the phone grabbing it and thrusting it in Sam's face, "Call him."

He shook his head grabbing the phone and putting it back on the receiver, "I'm sorry Hales, no."

She scoffed at him in frustration turning once more to grab the phone again, "Fine, I'll call him myself." Sam tried to reach over to take the phone away but Haley turned her body so that he couldn't grab it. He reached over once more and managed to grab a hold of part of the phone but Haley wouldn't let go of the other end.

"Haley let go of the phone, please." He stared down at her petite body, the concern never leaving his eyes.

"No, Sam." She stared back gripping the phone as tightly as she could and began pulling away, but Sammy the stronger one still managed to hold on, "Dammit Sammy _let go!" _She grew angry taking one last pull not expecting Sam to let go but was surprised when he did. The phone went flying out of her hand crashing into the lamp behind her and shattering it in tiny pieces. It was then that pounding on the door started.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys I'm _so_ sorry for the waiting of an update on this fic, I've been really busy but I finally have this fic sorted out so expect more updates J Thank you all soo much for your patience and I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic!

**Chapter 2**

_Scar Tissue that I wish you saw_

_Sarcastic Mr. Know-it-All_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

_Cuz with the birds I'll share this lonely view_

_-__**Scar Tissue by RHCP**_

The continuous pounding on the door causes the neighboring picture frame to bounce against the wall ferociously. Sam pauses to glance at Haley before proceeding to get the door. Annoyance plays on his features as he pulls the door open, only to reveal two sets of familiar faces staring up at him. Shock, rage confusion, and happiness hits Sam simultaneously causing him to back away from the door; his first instinct guiding him to block Haley.

Haley curiously tries to peek around the hutch to see who the visitors are but finds herself being pushed backwards by Sam. Her petite frame tries to snake around his tall one but fails and is inevitably cornered into the bathroom. _Hey_ is all she could muster before Sam closes the door on her, locking her in from the outside with a chair.

She pounds on the door shouting his name repeatedly but receives no response in return. Sitting on the cold linoleum floor she rests her ear against the door frame hoping to hear anything from the opposite side of the door.

Sam turns around only to find the man bearing his brother's face and Bobby standing in the middle of his hotel room. The stranger speaks to him and it make's the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He sounds exactly like Dean, resembles him too; right down to the green eyes and freckles laced across his nose. "Was that Haley, Sam?" When Sam continues to stare him down with untrusting eyes the man speaks again, "For Christ sake Sammy its me."

Before Bobby can confirm Dean's remark, Sam pummels forward pinning Dean to the wall. The scuffle only lasts a few seconds before Bobby begins pulling Sam away. "It's him Sam, I checked. It's him." Sam's eyes and stance slowly relax as he takes in Bobby's words. His eyes glance to Dean's and it hits him. It really is his brother. They both come forward, stepping into their all to familiar tight embrace. An acknowledgement of their bond and love seeping thru in those moments, a reaffirmation that Dean is alive.

.

Bobby looks on smiling but his attention gets pulled else where when he hears the frustrated, angry pleas of a girl in the bathroom requesting to be let go. Puzzled, he looks over his shoulder addressing Sam, "Do you want me to get that?"

Sam's eyes grow wide as he remembers Haley, nervously glancing to his left he panics when he sees that his brother is no longer at his side but instead already half way to the bathroom door. Quickly stepping forward he tries to halt his brother's next movements, "Dean, you'll scare her."

Ignoring his younger brother's warnings, Dean angrily stares at him, "Get out of the way, Sammy." Shaking his head Sam continues, "Look how I reacted when I first saw you." His eyes soften as Sammy continues, "Just, just let me open the door first, okay?"

Bobby interrupts shaking his head, "Why don't you knuckleheads let me open the damn door."

Sam & Dean crack a smile as they watch him move the chair from the door. Dean fidgets at Sam's side, nervous as ever, glancing one last time at Sam who gives him a small reassuring nod.

"Now what little lady is making all this ruckus in here?" Bobby replies, smiling at Haley.

Turning around to face him, her warm brown eyes light up as his name excitedly escapes her smiling lips, "Bobby?!" Her arms wrap around his shoulders as she embraces him. He chuckles returning the favor with a bear hug, "Nice to see you too kiddo. It's been awhile."

Stepping back she laughs, her gaze going beyond Bobby's figure, to find Sam smiling at her, only then to befall on the man standing next to Sam. Her smile suddenly fades and her heart frantically starts to beat against her chest pulsating loudly in her ears. She looses her next breath as he steps towards her. His green eyes never leave hers as he continues to walk to her. She wants to move forward, even run to him, but she's scared that if she does he'll disappear before her. Tears start to cloud her vision and she blinks only to start laughing when she finds him a few inches from her face. He smiles at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners, as his eyes rake over her face. He reaches out to brush away her falling tears with his fingertips, his hand grazing upwards raking thru her auburn hair. Her eyes twinkle as his face leans in closer, his breathe mingling on hers. Closing her eyes, she whispers against his lips, "What took you so long?" His lips break into a smile against hers, his hand finding a fistful of her hair as he hungrily envelopes her mouth in his.

Sam & Bobby eye each other as they quietly leave the hotel room heading to the nearby vending machine wanting to give Dean and Haley a few moments alone. But neither notice the loss of absence, their focus only on each other. She returns his kisses with an eagerness of her own. Her lips part granting him access to her tongue as her hands roam up his chest only stopping every few seconds to unbutton his shirt. His arousal deepens over her small but simple actions. If feels like centuries since the last time he was touched with such petite, gentle, hands. He guides her backwards coming to rest upon a nearby table, quickly lifting her up on it. She sighs at their loss of contact but in an instant his lips are on hers again. Her legs instinctively wrap around his torso and she brings him closer to her, giggling when Dean groans in her mouth.

He slowly pulls his face away and studies her laughing face. "Gah, I've missed you."

The water forming in her eyes takes her by surprise and she softly nods holding her tears at bay, "I missed you too." A spark seems to ignite in his eyes over her reciprocated feelings as he pulls her into a long sensual kiss, cradling her face in between his rough strong hands. He handles her with delicacy afraid he'll break her if he doesn't.

The knocking at the door causes them to slowly break away. He takes a moment to rest his forehead against hers before pulling away to quickly kiss her on the head. Looking over his shoulder he gives Haley a quick wink causing her to smile before pulling the door open to reveal Sam & Bobby on the other side holding up bags of junk food.

"Oh thank god, I'm starving." Quickly pulling some chips out of Sam's hands, he turns around to return to Haley's side. He saves two bags for himself, and hands Haley the third bag.

She laughs, eyeing him, "I'm glad you haven't changed."

"Me change?! Hah" He starts smiling wolfing down his food. Sam & Bobby slowly smile shaking their heads as they take their seats nearby.

All glances sit patiently on Dean as if urging him to speak. All wanting and waiting to hear how he miraculously came back. He looks up and his next words take everyone by surprise as he addresses his younger brother, "So how'd you do it Sammy? Huh? What kind of crap did you pull to get me out of the pit?"

Sam quickly glances up to Haley, before turning back to his brother, "Dean, I didn't bring you back. Doesn't mean I didn't try. I tried everything I could think of to get you back. Hell I even tried to make deals with any Demon I could think of but I got the same response." Trying to avoid Dean's intense stare, his voice becomes lower as he speaks his next sentence, "They all said you were a done deal."

Dean slowly glances away clearing his throat, "If you didn't bring me back then who did?" Instinctively he looks at Bobby for answers, but Bobby shakes his head at him, shoulders shrugging, "Hell if I should know."

Cursing to himself Dean rises from his seat, pacing the floors. It only takes him a few seconds before he freezes and turn around to face Haley a chill running up his spine. _She couldn't have, its impossible_. She stares at him scared of the expression that crosses his features. "Dean, what is it?"

Sam's eyes grow wide as he realizes Dean's train of thought and he quickly rises from his seat.

He continues to stare at Haley, accusations leaving his lips quicker then he can think, "What did you do Haley? Did you make a deal? Work some black magic? Huh?" He steps closer coming to stand before her.

Sam flees to Haley's side an instinct taking over from watching over her these past few months. He knows Dean would never hurt Haley but he still wants to intervene in case Dean got out of hand with his words.

Her eyes widen from shock and just as quickly anger flares in her eyes. She stares into his green orbs, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "And what if I did? Huh?"

His anger rises and he turns away yelling, "Dammit Haley. You shouldn't have done that! I did everything to keep you & Sammy safe, you should have just let it go!

The anger swimming in her eyes turns to one of hurt. She doesn't look at him instead she stares up at the ceiling blowing the stray hairs out of her face. "I didn't bring you back Dean. Doesn't mean I wouldn't have wanted to. I would have if I had the chance, but you should thank Sam here for watching over me like a hawk. So no, I didn't bring you back, but I didn't think you would be so disgusted at the idea." Grabbing her keys she races past Dean wiping her tears away from her eyes, running out the door.

Sam & Bobby stare at each other uncomfortably as Dean starts yelling a string of curses only to then chase after her. Its quiet with them only now standing there unsure of what to do. "So I guess the honeymoon period is over," Bobby replies looking to Sam, and Sam can't help but crack a smile at his words and nods, "Yea I guess so."

She can hear Dean calling after her but she refuses to acknowledge him. She feels like a fool trying to find the right key to her car, the tears are making it difficult for her to see clearly and it only makes her angrier when she drops them on the asphalt. "Dammit!" Before she can pick it up herself, she finds Dean's hand grasping onto the key's first. She avoids his stares as she holds her hand out for the keys, "Give me the keys Dean."

He shakes his head, "No, your not leaving."

"Why because you said so?" She boldly stares into his eyes, continuing, "Because everything has to go your way and no one can go against you? Or is it because you can protect and worry about everyone you care about but when the same is done for you, you get angry?" When he stays quiet her anger rises and she pushes at him, finally feeling all her pent up feelings from the last few months releasing, "_Tell me _what is it Dean?"

His eyes widen at her new boldness yet he can't think of anything to say so he lets her continue.

"You don't know how it feels to wake up every day and know that the one person you care for most in the world is gone." When dean tries to reply she cuts him off, "and do not say Sam. I know it was the most painful experience you've ever been thru but you got Sam back that very same night. You only got a taste of what Sam & I felt when you died knowing there was nothing we could do." Her tears well up once more and she laughs, "Gah I don't know how Sam did it, you know? He was grieving over you while trying to help me too. I was so selfish I didn't even think about how Sam was hurting. But if I didn't have him I probably would have gone on like a zombie." She pauses to stare into Dean's eyes her tears falling gracefully from her face, "It hurt _so_ much Dean."

His heart aches at her last words. It pulls at his heart strings when he hears the raw emotion slipping from her lips. Quickly he pulls her to him, holding her in a tight embrace and he softly whispers to her, _I'm sorry._ She doesn't push away instead she clings to him crying harder, and he fights his own tears at bay as he whispers again, "I'm sorry." He kisses the top of her head and takes her scent in. She smells like strawberries and that familiar comfort makes him finally feel like he's home. As her sobs finally ebb away she finally finds the courage to look at him, softly asking, "Can we go home?"

He smiles at her, heck if she wanted to go to Chuck-E-Cheese he would have said yes, he would have given her anything she wanted. For his home was wherever she was. He slowly nods at her, "Of course." She returns his eager smile as she finds herself being lead by the hand to the nearby black impala, "But we're taking my baby too."


End file.
